


supergiants

by quassia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia
Summary: Training with Keith was both a good and a terrible idea, for multiple reasons.(Biggest one, see: Hunk's huge crush.)





	supergiants

**Author's Note:**

> i have like two voltron ships and both of them involve Hunk so like... you know, girdle yourselves for this thoroughly Heith collection
> 
> BUT i hope you enjoy. i enjoyed. i love Hunk, what a good boy

Hunk has to wonder sometimes why he does this to himself.

Yeah, sure, it’s good for the team, he knows it is! He’s seen at least a 50% improvement since he started begging Keith to train with him so he didn’t trip up anyone during missions. However, now he thinks that past!Hunk was a masochist because who invites their crush to spend hours a day with them? Especially for training?

Not that, you know, training itself is terribly sexy or inspired, as far as date ideas go. No, the training itself is decidedly unromantic but he feels more at home now watching Keith’s back and fighting with him through the training levels than he ever has before. The _problem_ is the aftermath, something that past!Hunk clearly didn’t take into account. This isn’t even a date, because you have to have both parties to be aware before you can go on a date—no matter _what_ your heart says.

 _‘Good intentions. I probably had good intentions back then,’_ Hunk mourns as he stands in front of the mirrors of the shower room. He’s giving himself a very hard scrutinising look, face flushed and damp with sweat and he’s gotten out of his paladin armour but the real test is the clothing _below_ that.

Normally he wouldn’t think twice about stripping off dirty clothes and getting a solid cleansing scrub in.

 _Normally_ , he’s by himself. That’s the reason.

For a torturous several weeks, it’s been him and Keith. Keith, who doesn’t bat an eye at stripping out of his shirt and who doesn’t notice that Hunk goes bug-eyed every single time. Some days, _some days_ , it’s absolutely worse because…

Halfway through training, he puts his hair up.

Now, if you had asked Hunk if he had a thing for ponytails, he would’ve just shrugged like _oh they’re fine I guess_. No. Turns out he _did_ have a thing for ponytails. Keith-ponytails, which were small but bared the sweaty nape of his neck to get some air. And, uh. It was probably illegal to be able to make a ponytail look that good. The intergalactic police would find Keith one day with his hair up and he’d get fined and—

Hunk blinks and shakes his head hard, glaring at himself in the mirror. _‘Get it together, man. Keep this up and he’ll definitely notice the supergiant-sized crush that you have on him.’_ He slaps his face for good measure, attracting an odd sideways glance from Keith.

“Just hot from training,” he tells him cheerfully, “and snapping myself out of that _battle mindset_. Haha. You know how it is, right?”

“…Sure,” Keith agrees probably to be nice, he definitely doesn’t go around slapping his own face. No, he’s too busy being dignified and brooding and such.

He grips the bottom of the simple t-shirt he wears now, lifting it up to rub against his face. Kind of a futile gesture, if you ask Hunk. They’re just going in the showers anyway. Also, again, _illegal_. Hunk could probably count every single shifting muscle in his stomach and abdomen and he just wants to go over there and touch, flatten his palm right against his hot skin.

_‘Not happening, man. You keep on growing that crush and watching it get way outta hand.’_

Inner mourning aside, Hunk removes his shirt and tries to just think about how nice a shower is going to feel on his tired muscles. Today they really stepped it up, venturing into a training level they hadn’t before. Keith said he thought he could handle it and Hunk both glowed and wanted to run away from the praise.

Turned out he _could_ handle it. Probably because Keith was there to watch his back, but still.

“By the way, your shoulder okay?” Keith pipes up abruptly, disrupting his thoughts of things that aren’t sexy or involve Keith’s stomach.

Hunk glances down at it, rolling experimentally. He got hit in one shoulder ducking into the way in front of Keith. It was a shot that he was glad to take, but… it’s tingly and not pleasant. “Yeah, it’s good. It just feels like a burn and I’ve had plenty of those, no biggie.”

“Hm.” Keith stares at his shoulder for a couple more moments before he seems to accept it.

Annnnnd there goes his shirt. His pants, boxers, and Hunk stares up at the ceiling to avoid gawking at forbidden territory.

“Come on, big man, let’s hit the showers.”

Keith must love torturing him.

Okay, that’s not fair, Keith has no idea Hunk is crushing on him and doesn’t know that talking to him in such an easygoing and friendly way ( _especially_ for Keith) makes Hunk feel the opposite of friendly. Keith’s a great guy. Hotheaded? Absolutely. Still great. Hunk admits he’s probably a bit (a lot) biased.

He mumbles indistinguishably under his breath as he shucks off the remainder of his clothes and tries not to do something like self-consciously put his hands over himself. That’d be dumb. Way dumb. He almost forgets to take off his headband and leaves it on a bench, taking a deep breath before he dares to look Keith’s way.

Keith is _not_ looking at, say, the showers they’re headed to. Instead he’s looking straight at Hunk and Hunk has _no idea_ how to interpret the look on his face. He freezes like a deer in the headlights and his face burns when Keith’s gaze breaks from his and looks _down_?

This time he does put his hands over himself, opening his mouth to protest what could be an optimistic hallucination of how he wants Keith to look at him.

Keith’s lips quirk up into the barest of smiles as he looks back at Hunk’s face, eyebrows lifted. His cheeks are pinker than they were before and one of his hands breaks away from his side to pull his little ponytail loose. Hunk thinks that he should be protesting _something_ at this juncture but he has no idea what and _something else_ is doing giddy leaps in the pit of his stomach.

Without saying anything, Keith smiles again and turns and heads into a shower, leaving Hunk gaping and unsure of what just happened.

A once-over. He just got a once-over, right?

He sinks down to the cold tiled floor and presses his hands over his face.

When did his crush go from hopeless to not hopeless?


End file.
